


Braid my Hair

by StoriesbyTre



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Cussing, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Loss of Virginity, Marijuana, Marijuana Use, Mentions of Virginity Loss, No Smut, Nostalgia, Puppy Love, Sexual innuendos, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 22:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre
Summary: This is for my girl @killmongerdispussy of Tumblr…Listen to: Mario - Braid my hair (on repeat)Setting: The year in 2005… you’re 16 years old in Oakland, CA… you’re in the hood & it’s all good.T/W: Mentions of virginity loss & sex, not so much puppy love, uses of the n-word & other cuss words, teenage nostalgia, slight sexual innuendos, a lil angst, Marijuana use, It’s young (17/18 y.o.) Erik… Soft!Erik & lilbitofafuckboi!Erik





	Braid my Hair

“Aye Y/N!” you turned your head sharply to see your childhood best friend Chardonnae walking towards you. “Hey girl, wassup?” you beamed. “Guess who is coming back to the block?” You furrowed your brow and shook your head. “Girl! Erik is coming back! You know, Erik  _Erik_?” she looked around real quick then whispered. 

“The one that took your “V” card.” she winked as you playfully hit her with my eyes wide open. “Shhh, you crazy! Don’t let my momma hear you! Tryna get me killed outchea.” you looked around and didn’t  see anybody. “Yeah, I remember him. When is he coming back & how you know?” you calmed down.

“Well my homegirl Katrina’s cousin, friend, nephew, girl’s ex-boyfriend are like best friend’s with him and you know how word spreads around this block girl.” she licked her lips. “All these fast little girls want Erik, but word around town i that he only wants you… and he should be here any minute.” she eyed you.

“WHAT?!” you exclaimed. “I-I’m not ready!” you were still in shock. “Come with me!” you yanked Chardonnae’s arm without her response & dragged her to your room. “Y’ALL GON STOP THAT DAGGONE RUNNING IN THIS HOUSE!” Your Mom scolded. “Sorry momma!” you slowed down half a step, but was still racing to your room.

“Girl, you’re doing too much!” Chardonnae huffed, barely catching her breath. “I need you help me pick out an outfit. No way I’m letting Erik see me like this!” You tugged at your satin bonnet and your basic inside clothes. “Hmm, you right. Let’s do this bess fran!” Nae stuck her tongue out.

You giggled at her as you both were raking through your closet. “Ooh I like this.” Nae pulled out a yellow ruffled short sleeved crop top. “Ok, that’s cute!” you exclaimed. You looked through your drawers and found your favorite capri’s. “Yes girl, this looks so fly!” Nae exclaimed in a dance.

“Are you sure?” you questioned. “Hell yes!” “LANGUAGE!” your mother called out. “Oop, my bad Mrs. Y/L/N!” she replied. “Well lemme fix your hair, cuase you ain’t letting Erik pull up on you with a bonnet on.” Chardonnae snatched your bonnet off.

“Well I did have a bonnet on when he- never mind.” You caught yourself quick while your friend’s eyes opened wide. “Ooh girl, but I gotta ask you.” she began brushing your hair…roughly. “Yeah?” you winced at the tugging of your hair. “What’s it like?” “What is  _what_ like?” you swiftly yipped. “Y’know..”

Nae looked around like she was watching for the police. “ _Sex._ ” she whispered. You looked at your room door, knowing you can’t shut it when Mom’s home. You checked for the coast to be clear then you resumed in a shrug. “I don’t know. It hurt at first then he helped me relax and it was… alright.” “Just alright?” she questioned. “Like, what you want me to say?” you turned and slightly chuckled.

“I mean did he-” you both look up rapidly to see your mother in your doorway. “Girls, I’m heading to the store, y’all want anything?” she asked. “Well I’m good, thank you Mrs. Y/L/N.” Nae replied. “Can I get some Cookie dough ice cream please?” you asked. 

“Sure, now lock up if you leave and none of these nappy headed boys better be in my house you hear me?” she looked at you both sternly. “Yes ma’am.” you both replied in unison. “Mmm.” you mom replied as she walked out the door and you both waited for the lock to turn shut; then you both got comfortable again.

“Well, I hope everything works out for y’all two.” Nae braided your hair as you both joked about the happenings of the block and you wondered about Erik randomly and what he might be doing. You didn’t even notice Nae being finished.

“There!” She beamed. “You like?” She asked. “I love!” you exclaimed looking in the mirror. Then your Sidekick buzzed and you went to got pick it up. It was Erik messaging you. You picked it up to view the message.

**Erik ;):**  yo u home?

**You:**  yeah, I’m wit nae nae

**Erik ;):**  well damn. a nigga was tryna surprise u but I kno her big mouth ass done told u I’m back. lol

**You:**  yeah she told me lol

**Erik ;):**  that’s aight I need a favor anyway

**You:**  what favor is that?

**Erik ;):**  Oh you’ll see. ;)

You closed your sidekick screen and got dressed. “He’s coming.” You enthused. “Let’s go!” You & Nae got up and left the house. As you both exited your house, all you heard outside was:

“Wassup beautiful?” a smooth, but firm baritone danced in your ear. You turned your head to see Erik standing over your fence entrance biting down on his bottom lip. He was wearing his gold chain with a ring on the bottom of it he always wore.

With a wife beater on and some baggy jeans with his hair blown out, unbraided. “H-hi Erik. How are you?” “I’m doing better…now.” He smirked raising his eyebrows flirtatiously.

“What’s good Erik?” Chardonnae cut in. Erik furrowed his brow at her. “Waddup big mouth?” He replied. “Big mouth? Boy, you know you need to quit!” Nae matches his facial expression. “I was tryna surprise Y/N and you fucked that up with your BIG MOUTH!” he uttered.

“Well I’m still shocked to see you Erik.” You interjected. “Just shocked baby girl?” His face softened up into almost a puppy dog eyed state. “I’m happy to see you too.” You harmonized. “Tell your homegirl to dip so we can talk.” He motioned to Chardonnae with his head.

“I’ll see you soon Nae Nae.” Erik & you looked at her. She rolled her eyes at us. “Whatever.” She threw her hands up and headed out. “Annoying ass.” He spoke under his breath. Nae bopped him on the head “Punk ass nigga.” She said as she walked off and Erik sucked his teeth at her she went home.

“So I need you to braid my hair right quick before I go see my boys at the court.” You gave him a look. “Nae is better at that than me and you just ran her off.” You nervously laughed. “Hell nah, I need you & only  _you_.” He looked at you with such seriousness. You couldn’t help but give in with a simple nod.

He opened the gate and ended up face to face with you. He had such a command over almost any woman he got in contact with. It was so tense, but somehow not overbearing. “You got the stuff?” He looked down on your soft, melanin glowing skin stroking your arm gently.

“You didn’t bring anything?” You softly spoke, losing your self looking into his hypnotically deep, but luminous brown orbs. “Hell naw, the fuck I looked like bringing some hair stuff from my crib to yours?” He chuckled.

You sucked your teeth and rolled your eyes at him. “I’ll see what I have in my house.” You opened your front door to see if your mama had any hair grease in her room. You shuffled through several drawers in her bathroom and grabbed some pink oil, a tail comb, a mirror, black gel, and a large silver banana hair clip.

You turn around and see Erik towering your delicate frame. You let out a short, but high pitched yelp. He held onto your shoulders and smiled at you. “Damn baby girl, calm down.” “You scared the shit out of me Erik, what the fuck?” you broke his embrace hit his chest, he grabbed your arm mid swing and looked you in the eyes.

“We need to hurry up before your mom get back home, I know she don’t like my ass.” he looked you up and down then released your arm. You shook your head and followed him back outside. He sat on your house steps and you sat right behind him where he comfortably placed his arms on your legs.

“I never thought I’d be back here again.” he chuckled and snuck a kiss on on your inner knee that sent a shiver to your girlhood. “W-well don’t get comfortable, I’m braiding your hair and then you need to leave.” you nervously replied, but meant every word. He looked back at you with his eyebrows raised and a smirk on his face.

“Aight I feel you, I mean no harm Y/N. You got it.” He turned back around and got comfortable. You sighed & got to work parting his hair. “I’m gonna do something simple cause I’m not that great okay?” you assured him. “I don’t care.” he shrugged. You separated the hair you were working on and you firmly braided his hair.

His tresses were so soft, it was like he actually cared for his hair and the smell of it… it was so good you almost lost track of what you were doing. “You good?” Erik felt you slowing the pace, nearly stopping. “U-uh yeah? Yeah, I’m good.” you assured. “Aight, don’t lose track of time on a nigga. I know I’m fine, but shit hold it together.” he snickered.

You kissed your teeth and playfully tapped him on his shoulder. “Whatever fool!” you playfully rolled your eyes as you both laughed. “I wish I didn’t have to leave.” he then sighed. “Then don’t leave, stay… with me.” You leaned forward into a hug.

Erik sighed as he gripped your upper arm twice in attempts to reassure you, then you raised up and gently rubbed his shoulders & continued. “You know I can’t stay Y/N. Too many bad memories out here.” He sighed again. “Every time I walk past my old building… it hurts.” His face grew melancholy as his back stiffened.

Erik pulled out a blunt from his front pocket and looked up at you. “You mind ma?” You shook your head and he began to light up his spliff. “Are you talking about your father?” He blew out the smoke & ruggedly replied “yeah”. “You shouldn’t carry onto that pain so tightly Erik.”

You began another row on his head. “It wasn’t your fault, you were a kid and ther-“ “There was nothing I could do about it! I get that shit!” Erik fired back, causing you to jump back from him without moving.

Erik realizing he scared you, he got up & hugged you tightly rubbing your back. “I’m sorry Y/N, you not the only one to sing that damn song to me… I’m just a lil tired of it.” He explained.

You nodded when he broke the embrace. Then you both reentered to the original position you were. He took another to toke from his blunt and put the smoke in the air. “I just wanna chill right now, Y/N. You the only one I know that brings me peace in my crazy world.”

He planted another kiss on your inner knee. “I’m sorry I didn’t keep contact, I never bothered to befriend anybody before. I’ve been pretty much on my own.” He shrugged. “Well you are not alone and I will never leave you lonely.”

“But I’ll send you to that ancestral plane you used to talk about if you keep moving yo big ass head, stay still.” You warned. Erik let out the ugliest laugh at you. “Ok, ok I’ll hold still. You got it!” He smiled putting out his roach and clearing his throat.

Another half an hour passed and you were finishing up Erik’s hair. He was surprisingly calm the whole time outside of your colorful dialogue with him. “I wish today never ends.” He softly spoke, a tone that was foreign to you except that  _one_  time. “Me too.”

You rested your head on top of his. Both of you just sitting there admiring the sky transitioning above. Both daydreaming without context as nature approved of each other’s moment of solidarity. “Girl, are you even done for us to be like this?” He looked up at you. “Oh yeah!”

You returned to reality, handing him the mirror to see your work. “Damn girl, this is dope!” Thank God you did my shit & not yo loud ass friend. You both got up and flicked his shoulder. “Stop talking about my friend!” you commanded. “Aight, chilllllll…” Erik rubbed his shoulder & handed back your mirror. Now the evening approaches.

You quickly headed back inside to put away your momma’s stuff so she don’t whoop your ass. You came back out with Erik standing there waiting for you. “You got everything you need?” You asked looking into his face. “Yeah, yeah I’m straight.” “Erik, I just wanted to say that I’m going to miss y-“ his lips crashed quickly onto yours.

It was slow, but deep and you felt so lightheaded from the rush he gave. Erik placed his hand on the small of your back to hold your weakening body up. He broke the embrace and stared at you breathing a little heavy. Then you reintroduced Erik back to your mouth.

This time deeper than before, reiterating without words how much you will miss him. Hoping that this will encourage him to stay in Oakland… stay with you. Completely ignoring the car headlights that shone on you both.

Then the car horn blared. “Y/N! GET YO ASS AWAY FROM THAT NAPPY HEADED HOODLUM RIGHT NOW!” It was your screaming mother that broke the trance that you both were in. “AND  **YOU** YOUNG MAN, I am in a decent mood today so you better get yo black behind off my property before I hurt you.

Erik swallowed his spit hard. “Y-y-yes ma’am.” He quickly looked at me as he was jogging away. “I’ll see you Y/N.” “No the hell you won’t.” My Mother glared at him as he passed by. “You better get your fast ass back inside before I hurt  _you_.” She returned her sights on you. You ran back inside with the quickness of a runaway slave.

Such a sweet memory of young love that invaded your thoughts as your fingers ran through the messy dreads of the love of your life on your shared bed. It brought a smile to your face. “Babe?” He groaned. “Yes?” You softly replied. “I’m glad I came back for you.” A now adult Erik replied. “Yeah, me too.” You kissed his forehead.

“MOMMY, MOMMY, DADDY!” Your now four years old son with Erik raced into the room, then onto the bed in his paw patrol jammies. “Hey!” Erik & I spoke in unison, then Erik followed afterwards with “lil nigga!”. You tapped the side of Erik’s jaw playfully. “What did I say about cussing in front of my baby?!” “He my baby too, mean like yo mama.”

He rubbed his chin where you struck. “Lil nigga, lil nigga!” Your son exclaimed happily like a badge of honor. “See? He likes it.” Erik snorted into a laugh and his son joined him. You lowered your head and palmed your face mortified and this display in front of you.

“Kumkani, don’t say that! It’s a bad word.” Erik corrected, motioning him to get in his back. Your son’s thick, curly hair swaying in the wind created by your now husband playfully spinning Kumkani around. It warmed you heart & plastered a smile on your face. “Mommy, hair time!” Kumkani exclaimed tapping your love to let him down.

“Oh yeah, you gotta braid his hair for pre-k.” Erik reminded you. “That’s right.” You hopped out of bed. You walked to the bathroom to freshen up. Erik knelt down behind Kumkani and whispered loud enough for you to hear.

“You see Kumkani? Your mommy used to braid my hair when we were younger and that’s how you eventually got here.” He tickled him causing a squeal to occur. “She’s really good too, but you have to sit still for her so you can look fresh like daddy, ok? Then she does my hair too.” Kumkani smiled and nodded dramatically.

Erik got up and Kumkani ran out.

“That’s my lil nigga!” He smiled wide.

“N’JADAKA!” Your head sharply turned to Erik as you threw an empty conditioner bottle at him.

He dodged it swiftly and hissed a laugh that was followed with your chuckle.

Life is now perfect…

**Author's Note:**

> Xhosa talk:
> 
> Kumkani: King 🤴🏽


End file.
